Haven't i seen you before
by bori4evabade4neva
Summary: Tori and Beck have known each other for a long time but tori has to leave town leaving beck hurt...eleven years later, they meet each other at HA. will he forgive her and will they love each other like they did years back?
1. Long long ago

**Haven't I seen you before?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, Nintendo or plant vs. Zombies!**

_Eleven years Ago_

Tori's POV

_Ugh...my mom was dragging me to one of those mother-daughter activities at the city centre. I was bored out of my mind when my mom was getting excited over something that had to do with oatmeal. I love my mom but right now I just wanted to go to the park down the street from here. But fortunately for me, I remembered to bring my Nintendo dsi with me. I took it out of my pocket, turned it on and started playing plants vs. Zombies. I was having fun until a boy a little bit older than me that really looked liked Aladdin disturbed me from my game. _

'_Hey' the boy said looking bored out of his mind too_

'_Hi, I'm Tori, what are you doing here?' I asked not really caring but i was taught to be polite _

'_I was dragged here by my mother for one of those mother-son activities' he said sadly_

'_Seriously? I was also dragged here by my mother the only thing keeping me company is my dsi' I said still playing my game I was trying to kill the chief plant but it wasn't dying_

'_Here let me help' he said finding me failing in the game quite funny_

_He took the dsi and helped me to defeat the plant_

'_Thanks, I never caught your name, what is it?' I asked trying to find the name of my new friend_

'_My name is Beck 'he said smiling_

_Before I could say anything else my mom called me _

'_Tori! Come here we are going home' she said_

'_I'm coming mom' I said practically sad that I was leaving my new friend so soon_

'_I have gotta go beck, see you here same time next week right?' I said hoping he was going to be here next week_

'_Yeah, you will...bye' he said with a smile _

'_Bye' I said_

_With that I left the city centre, For the first time looking forward to another mother-daughter activity._


	2. Happy One week Anniversary

**Chapter 2 of Haven't I seen you before?**

**Disclaimer:**I don't in any way own victorious or any other thing I used in the story

Authors note: holla amigos! Something important to note is that Beck is 7 and Tori is 6, in this chapter and the last chapter too and jake is 8. Okay end of author note onto the story!

Tori's POV

_Me and beck have been friends for a week now and tomorrow is our one week friendship anniversary. _(**N/B: I don't know if does actually exist but it does in my story**) _I am so excited! I can't wait. Beck is a really cool guy, and I have learnt a lot about him this past week. For example, he HATES it when I play with his hair...which is why I do it. He's really funny and charismatic. He can be really dumb at times but overall he's the nicest, funniest and most fun guy I have ever met. _

_Today I'm going to the park with my mom. I told her I wanted to walk because the park isn't far from the house. She said okay and we left. _

_I love walking to the park. The wind in my hair, the smell of trees and the soil was so calming to me. I loved nature. _

_Soon we got to the park. I was about to run to the swing set, When I saw a familiar figure of a boy that looked a lot like Aladdin. I ran to the boy trying to tackle him from behind._

'_Beck' I shouted so excited to see my friend._

'_Hey Tori, what are you doing here?' he asked while trying to get up from the ground as a result of me pushing him down_

'_I came here with my mom to play' I said giving him a 'duh' look_

'_Oh yeah, I came with my mom also. There she is' she said pointing to a middle aged woman sitting on a bench_

'_My mom is also sitting on the bench opposite your mom' I said pointing to my mother_

'_Let go see my mom' I said as I took his hand running to my mom_

'_Tori are you done playing yet?' My mom said looking up from her phone which she was previously using to text._

'_No, I want you to meet my new friend Beck Oliver, I met him at the city centre a week ago' I said smiling_

'_Nice to meet you' my mom said smiling that I finally made another friend_

_My first friend Cat was my neighbour. She was very friendly_

'_The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Vega' beck said trying to be polite_

'_Please call me Holly' my mom said in a friendly manner_

'_Ok m-Holly' Beck said_

'_Hey Tori, how about you and your mom come meet my mom' Beck said politely_

_I nodded my head, while my mom said 'sure why not?'_

_We all walked to the bench where beck's mom was sitting_

'_Hey Mom, this is my new friend Tori and Her mom, Holly Vega' Beck said grinning ear to ear_

_Suddenly my mom stopped walking_

'_Kelly?' My mom said quite confused yet shocked_

'_Holly?' his mom said too_

_They both laughed and hugged_

_Beck and I were so confused we didn't understand what was going on _

_They noticed this and explained that they were best friends in college._

_Then they told us to go that they wanted to catch up while I and beck ran to the swing._

_I was swinging so high while beck was pushing me. I felt like I was queen of the world. _

_Everything was perfect._

_Later that day_

_Beck's mom or as she liked me to call her Kelly invited us for dinner. We said yes. i always wondered where beck lived and I was happy I was going to find out today._

_Soon we got to beck house which was down the street from my house. We entered the house and my mouth fell open. _

'_OMG!' I said _

'_I'll take that as a compliment' Mrs. Oliver said grinning and she took my mom for a tour round the house_

'_Beck you're house is so HUGE' I said jumping up and down like a kangaroo_

'_Thanks, but it gets kinda lonely. You know? because it's only me, my mom and my brother' he said smiling sadly_

'_Wait hold up, you have a brother?' I said shocked_

_He nodded._

'_And you didn't care to tell me this tiny bit of information' I said very angry at beck right now _

'_I didn't think you would care so much' he said as he shrugged _

_I mimicked his movements while he chuckled._

'_What's his name' I said _

'_Jake' he said still laughing at what I did a few seconds ago_

_I felt stupid and needed a way to get back at him for laughing, then I remember something that he doesn't like at all_

_I scattered his hair all over_

_He looked angry_

'_Oh No you didn't' he said obviously angry about his hair_

'_Oh but I did' I said laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes_

_Then he tickled me, making me laugh even more_

_Then all of a sudden he stopped which was good because my sides were hurting from all that laughing_

_I looked up to see two smiling women_

'_Tori, we have to go. Say bye to your friend' my mom aid_

_I hugged beck and pinched him. I wasn't going to let him get off that easy_

'_Ouch' he said as he winced in pain_

_I stuck my tongue out and went outside where my mom was waiting for me_

_Soon we got home. My dad was rarely at home so it was quiet._

_I was so exhausted that I slept on the couch and dreamt of none other my best friend beck Oliver_

_**The next day**_

_I woke up on my bed wondering how I got on it but I remembered that my mom put me on it. I checked the time 12:00 pm . OMG! I woke up really late today. I brushed my teeth, had my bath and wore my clothes. Within minutes I was downstairs. I saw 2 pancake on the dining table. So I picked one and ate it. I ran upstairs back and told my mom I was going to beck's house. She didn't argue because she knew today was our one week friendship anniversary. I took my coat and walked to beck's house. Within 3 minutes I arrived at beck's house. I knocked on the door. But it wasn't beck that answered it was Jake. He looked a lot like his mom. The brown hair, the eyes and the smile_

'_How may I help you?' he said obviously tired or exhausted about something_

'_May I see beck' I said_

'_Sure' he said with a smile_

'_Beck your pretty friend is here' he shouted_

_I blushed did he just call me pretty?_

'_Hi Tori, come in ' Beck said happily_

'_Happy one week anniversary' I said ecstatic_

'_Same too you' he said as he hugged me_

_Soon after we started playing games on the xbox and we eat ice cream till we were so full._

_I checked the clock and saw it said 7:00pm _

_OMG, time flies when you're having funn_

'_Bye Beck, Bye jake . I have to go home' I said feeling sad that I would be living but they lived a street down from my house so I could say hi anytime_

'_Bye' they said as I left their house_

_I got home and saw that my dad still hadn't gotten home. 'I wonder where he is' I thought. I said hello to my mom then went down stairs to watch tv till I slept on the couch once again._

_**Hey guys hope you like it so far...this is 11 years before. Lemme shed light. Tori is 6 and beck is 7. They are best friends but tori has to leave town for 11 years but they meet again in high school will they still be best friends and will new feelings arise? .**_

_**Shout out to my first reviewer **_**gawesome11****... Who helped me pick out beck's brother's name. Please review. I hope you like this chapter anyways thanks bye**

**Peace**

**Bori4evabade4neva xoxox**


	3. Best Birthday Ever

**Okay so I'm continuing the story. cuz you guys are just fantastic. I love you all...okay onto the story. It might not be so good cuz I lost inspiration. So please don't be too harsh in your reviews.**

**TORI'S POV**

_Beck and I have been friends for 6 months now. We do everything together. Everybody says we are inseparable. I also get along with Jake now. He's a really cool guy, he kinda of a clown. He makes me laugh anytime I'm around him. Anyways my birthday is coming up tomorrow and I'm super excited! All I really want for my birthday is the new ninja saga video game. (Okay so I'm kinda a tomboy so what?). I'm worried about my mom and dad, they are always fighting and my dad is rarely at home. I hope they stop fighting very soon. So today I'm going to the mall with mom to buy my birthday clothes. I was fine with just a top and skinny jeans but she said I had to buy a dress. So we reached an agreement that I would wear my high tops on the dress and she agreed. So we got to the mall around 1:00pm and knowing my mom pretty well we won't leave the mall till 4:00pm. We walk into the first shop and I see all this pink dresses, I groan and mumble under my breath' this is gonna be a long day'_

_**FEW HOURS LATER**_

'_Mom! I think these clothes should be enough for 2 years.' I said as I walked into the house and dropped the bags on the floor._

'_It wasn't that bad' my mom said rolling her eyes_

'_That's because you weren't the one trying on all those dresses' I said actually pissed_

'_Oh shut up, you know you loved it' she said chuckling _

'_Mom, where is dad?' I asked her actually worried_

'_He's out, dear. Like he always is' she said frowning_

'_Hey tori, why don't you go to bed its late already' she said _

'_Alright, Good night mom' I said tiredly_

_I walked up the stairs, entered my room and fell on my bed immediately._

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_I woke up feeling great. Today was my birthday, I am finally 7. Today July 17 was a great day. I looked at my alarm clock; it read 2:00pm. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Once I was done I made my way down stairs. I smelt pancakes when I was coming down the stairs but it wasn't just ordinary pancakes. It was my mom's special birthday breakfast. It was the only thing I looked forward to on my birthday. Well...that and the presents. I saw my mom frying my pancakes._

"_Morning birthday girl." She said hugging me tightly_

"_Morning Mom, so what's on the birthday menu today' I said smiling widely_

"_Scrambled eggs with baked beans on the side with a slice of ham, French toast and hot chocolate alongside pancakes and blueberry syrup" she said proud of what she had made for me_

_My mouth watered from the list of food she had made. I can't wait to eat it._

"_Can I eat it now?" I asked so hungry_

"_You can eat your eggs but the pancake aren't ready' she said _

_I said okay and began tucking into my eggs. Soon, the pancakes were ready. It took me a whole hour to finish breakfast_

_By the time I was done I looked like I was 3 months pregnant._

"_So is dad going to be around for my birthday" I said feeling sad because my dad hadn't still come home. It's been months now but he talks to me occasionally on the phone telling me he's working but will be back soon. He didn't even wish me a happy birthday ._

"_I'm afraid not sweetie, he's been held up at work' she said frowning_

_I felt really bad, my mom most have sensed it because she spoke up_

"_Anyways, Do you want to go out for dinner at Nozu's to celebrate your birthday? I will even let you wear that black dress we bought the other day" she said smiling_

"_Yeah, sure why not?" I said shrugging_

"_Great. Now let's watch those home videos shall we" she said with a smile_

_**FEW HOURS LATER (two to be precise) still tori's POV**_

_My mom told me to get ready for the dinner. I reluctantly went up stairs. I put on the black dress which was surprisingly cute; I wore my pink high top, brushed my hair and put on a bit of lip balm. (The dress is on my profile. So is the high tops) I finished off the look with a bunch of black bracelets. I took one final look at myself in the mirror. I look beautiful. Happy with my look, I walked downstairs only to see my mom staring at me. _

"_You look beautiful sweetie" she said smiling looking up from her phone_

_I wonder who she's texting_

_I gave her a look that said thank you and with that we were off._

_I noticed we weren't going to Nozu's, we were going to beck's_

"_Mom why are we going to beck's house" I asked suspicious_

"_I wanted to see if Kelly would like to go to dinner with us sweetie" she said nervously_

"_Okay..." I said still not convinced_

_We parked the car in their driveway and made our way to the door. I heard some voices but shrugged it off. We open their door but it was dark so we turned on the lights_

"_Surprise!" A group of people shouted_

_I slowly began to recognised them it was all my friends from my school and some of my mom's friends_

"_OMG I never knew. I suspected but was never sure. Thanks guys" I said while hugging my friends._

_Then I saw beck looking rather cute._

"_Hey Tori, You look...pretty. I Love the high tops." He said grinning_

"_Thanks" I said blushing_

"_Okay kids time to open the presents." Kelly said_

_One by one I opened all my presents but none of them were really what I wanted._

_I finally opened the last one and smiled. It was from beck. I was super excited; I opened it and saw the present I was waiting all along. The new ninja saga video game. I squealed in joy. I hugged begged so tightly. He could die from lack of oxygen._

"_I'm glad you like it" he said chuckling_

_After that me and all my friends played dance central on wii while my mom and her friends talked but right now all I could think of was how much fun I was having. BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!_

_Holly's POV_

_I was glad Tori was having a blast, but I was too worried to care. Thomas (My husband) has yet to return home for six months now but he keeps telling me he will soon come home but he never does. I was more angry than worried though. I checked my phone and saw it was 7pm I told tori to pack her thing that we were leaving. We got home and I saw Thomas car. I was scared because I lied to him that I was going to take tori out of town for her birthday._

_I walked inside only to see Thomas on the couch having sex with another woman._

_I dropped my things and cursed aloud. Thomas was scared so was the slut he brought home._

"_Tori go wait in the car" I said angrily _

"_Holly, I can explain" he started._

_I went upstairs got my suit case put some clothes in them. Both mine and tori's . Took some money. $5000 to be precise and walked out the door without any word._

_I looked at tori, who was already crying her eyes out. I told her it was going to be okay but I didn't believe it myself_

"_Tori, im sure you saw what just happened and you're crushed but we are taking a trip and might not come back California for a while. we are Leaving California tori and may never come back. We need a fresh start. Im sorry but you might never see beck anymore. I'm sorry tori but we have to." I told her while she bawled her eyes out. I started the engine about to drive off but not before I turned to look back at the house for a final time. I sighed and drove off..._

**How was that? I hope you like it. I don't like the ending though but I hope you do . tell me what you think. If you think you can help me make it a better story pm me. Please im open to all suggestions! This is goodbye for now don't forget to review.**

Peace!

Bori4evabade4neva. Xoxox


	4. Goodbye!

**Hey guys...I hope a lot of like it ...okay so this is the last flashback chapter. YAY!. Hope you like it. Okay onto the story.**

**TORI'S POV**

_I cried all the way to the airport. How could my dad do that? So much for best birthday ever. Soon we arrived at the airport. I had to get myself together, my dad is dumb for cheating on my mom she's the best person I have ever met. I can't believe I may never return to California. I may never see all my friends again. I may never see BECK. I started sobbing again; harder this time. I told my mom I needed to go to the toilet to freshen up. She nodded and followed me. As soon as I got to the toilet, I rinsed my face and brushed my hair with my mom's comb. I looked like nothing happened. I asked my mom if I could say goodbye to beck. She agreed and gave me her phone. I called beck's house line. It rang twice but someone finally picked it._

"_This is the Oliver household. How may I help you? "a familiar voice said_

"_Hey Jake, it's tori. Can I speak to beck?" I said desperately_

"_Yeah sure" he said_

_I heard him shout beck's name twice. I was running out of time because my mom told me to hurry up. Relief rushed through me when I heard him talk._

"_Hey tori, what's up?" he said nicely_

"_I'm leaving beck" I said almost tearing up again._

"_What? I don't understand" he said confused_

"_I'm leaving California" I said as a single tear dropped from my eyes_

"_Why? Where are you going?" I heard him say angrily, confused and scared_

"_I don't know beck but I just wanted to let you know that I might not be coming back. EVER. Tell Jake and your mom that I love them. You will always be my best friend Beck Oliver. I promise. Goodbye Beck" I said crying my eyes out as I cut the phone._

_My mom rubbed my back soothingly and told me t was going to be okay but I didn't believe her one bit._

_She told me it was time to go. I nodded and wiped my tears as we made our way to the assistance desk (__** I have no idea what they call those things). **__They told us where to__buy our tickets and where to board. We did exactly what they told us to do and boarded the plane. I still had no idea where we were going._

"_Mom where are we going?" I asked curious_

"_well sweetie , we are going to the most exciting city in the world" she smiled as she said the city._

"_Spain..."_

* * *

**Would you look at that. They are going to spain! I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks much love :***

**Peace**

**Bori4evaBade4neva**

**Xoxoxo.**


End file.
